Azrael Conflict
The Azrael Conflict is a conflict currently being held by Azrael and several other Players. The conflict has many characteristics similar to the ones used at Zoltarian Conflicts, such as the hit- resist-respawn tactic used and the asimetric war style. Origin It started around August 1st when Azrael, an a parent new player, started attacking other players, like SOMO and AkkBar. Azrael started wmith invation waves to far outposts around the galaxy, giving enought time to move to another area and repeat the procees, scattering and confusing any counter attack maneuver. the 1st a ship invaded the Pehuel system, owned by AkkBar (D-E1-1), taking the Prime, but not the second. It was noted SOMo also recieved attacks and started a retaking operation all over the galaxy. Hours later, the Santiagii goverment took actions to take back the system. First Maneuvers (Operation Gallow) Pehuel Prime was invaded at the first movement. Azrael tried to take the second, but failed and started a refill operation with the Prime. Minutes later, Overlord sent a UFO unit there as a part of his retake-weaken operation. The Invader ship was destroyed and the planet taken by SOMO. AkkBar asked it back and it was promised so by SOMO, but as soon as the UFO was moved out, Azrael retook the system. Meanwhile, AkkBar´s ships in the Beta Quadrant started a massive maneuver against Azrael, retaking the Earth Prime planet (B-E1-12) with the SRN Invatore, a ship made in emergency in a previous conflict. As SRN Invatore moved to the next possition in the Earth system (B-E1-12), SOMO sent his units along and retook several posts nearby. When the Earth system was take, the fight on that area was over. The Conflict gets nearby After this first maneuver, Azrael´s forces went closer to the center of the galaxy. The Home Security Contingency Plan was triggered in Santiago and AkkBar sent his home defence fleet to Corral (D-A1-16) as it was invaded by Azrael. A UFO ship arrived to the second, wich still resisted the siege that took the Prime. The UFO started a constant invation bridge between the Prime and the second, eventually retaking it. A local movement started in Pehuel to retake the Prime, and private credits permited a ship to be bought and launched against the Prime, with was retaken with the aid of the population. The UFo at the center moved against New Vegas (G-A1-15) and took it from the invader. In the A-D3 quadrant the SRn Pila II was builded and sent against the azraelian positions in the sector, as they threatened the Rancagua Region. SRn Fatum was sent from it´s post in gallactica (A-C5-3) as Pila II captured the A-D3-13 system, taken by Azrael. The war went on in the center with the UFo moving against other possitions, and reinforced by SRN Ratio. Negociation over taken planets After the possitions of Azrael were wiped out by both SOMO and AkkBar, negociations started over the retaken planets wich had changed of hands. As AkkBar captured 3 planets in the center and 3 more in the Beta quadrant, they were asked by Supreme Overlord, claiming they were previously his. AkkBar was in search of expantion and therefore offered to pay for those planets, the price was the amount each could produce in 2 years with a spin once a month. SOMO rejected the offer and asked for these back. This time, AkkBar asked for a payment after taking these back, calculating a 3 avarage invation modules per planet, so asking for a total of 90 million credits. Again, SOMO rejected the deal and asked for these planets. This time AkkBar had to pull back from the pretention and gave the planets asked. The conflict goes on On August the 2nd, Azrael counter attacked on the Cochamó system (D-D2-26) taking the Prime only, and the Constitución system (A-D1-3), taking both prime and second. Parties were sent to retake them , but Cachipupipejo moved faster and took them back. After AkkBar asked for the recovered planets, these were handed back. After these maneuvers, Azrael´s fleets was nearly destroyed and then his territories completely obliverated. The 6th. August the 6th was the day Azrael came back on his attacks. Respawned in the B-B2-24 system, a series of attacks were launched against the previous victims. AkkBar recieved the hit in Talcahuano (A-C2-17) with the taking of the Third and the Fourth. As it was a planet close to Yellow Moon, SRN Ius, the first Santiagii Death Star class ship, was sent to the system. There AkkBar engaged for the fist time an Azrael´s ship, the defendoddd, wich was destroyed. Inmediatly operations to retake Talcahuano started, SOMO retook the fourth as AkkBar took the third, then recieved the fourth from SOMO. Later, the Laja system (A-C2-10) , closer to Yellow Moon, was invaded in it´s Prime and Second. The third iniciated an emergency build up for a ship, the SRn Matar!, wich iniciated the Battle of Laja. The Matar! attacked the invading ship, invaders4, wich was unarmed, and destroyed it. Right after it, the Ius was reffited at Concepcion (A-C2-6) and sent back to Laja. Meanwhile, the SRN Matar! started an invation process with the local militia, capturing the Prime. Minutes later, the ship defendo598 arrived to the system and attacked the Matar!. The crew, unarmed by the invation process, tried to self destruct the ship, but failed and it was captured by the enemy. The SRN Ius arrived short lately and destroyed both enemy ships, with the captured crew inside. Short after the Ius retook the system. The Battle of Sol The maneuvers of the 6th lead the conflict into a dropped activity, as Azrael´s fleet was now of only 2 ships. It was known a UFO was still on the move and dangerous to it´s enemies. Early in the 7th of august, a group of ships appeared at the clipper system (A-A1-48). The ships closer were the ones AkkBar had in the area. The DS Ratio and an UFO were nearby and headed towards the system. It is still not clear the reasons for this maneuvers and the objectives Azrael had to be there. A colony was stablished at clipper as a base of operations, as about 7 ships (at least) formed in the system. The UFO sent by AkkBar arrived first, armed with Ship to ship nukes attacked first the invader and then the fighters (as theire name described them). The Battle of Clipper started with a long range attack with ship to ships nukes made by AkkBar´s UFO on invaders6 and fighter666, destroying the first and damaging heavilly the second. Then the fighter666 was engaged and destroyed. The UFO engaged the ship fighters, damaging it heavilly. After it, SRN Ratio arrived and started attacking the ship fighters and fighters3, both being destroyed. However, Azrael´s fleet, already warned attacked the Ratio with a s2s launch sequence from the ship fighters3, heavilly damaging the DS. Ratio atacked the fighters2, closer to it, and destroyed it. After it, the comander realized the ship was on danger and retreated, with the UFO behind and covering the retreat. The Battle of Clipper iniciated the Battle of Sol, wich was a 2 sequence confrontation in the SOL area. Right after it, Ratio and the rest of the Central Defence Provisional Fleet scattered to make sure the units were safe. Ratio and the UFO were repaired and kept constant movements. A message from Azrael reached the Santiagii Goverment, saying retialations would come. A plan to protect the Death Stars was formed, with 2 (SRN Fatum and SRN Vis) staying near Santiago, and the others away for protection. Later that day, the remains of Azrael´s fleet attacked SOL, wich was arguably the objective of the expedition, damaging the DS Ratio (SDS), but being destroyed in the process. The Hunt Sunrise After the events on clippers and SOL, Azrael moved to punish AkkBar´s maneuvers. A series of engagements took place against the SRN´s most powerfull elements. SRN Fatum was engaged at Santiago, were it was on repairs. a nuclear launch sequence anihilated the crew. Two other ships in the system were destroyed with the same process, a Bluship class destroyer and the second UFO AkkBar owned. The SRN Vis, nearby Santiago, was attacked and destroyed with a large scale nuclear attack. This operation, the first that meant a santiagii defeat, claimed the life of 65.000 people and 4 expansive ships. Hours later, the Santiagii Goverment iniciated comunications with TGF in order to allow a non-agression policy, as it was asked by the Federation. At noon August 7th, AkkBar declared that the SRN had retreated from the Conflict.